


Belt Up

by rebelrsr



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack Crossover, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: Faith and Buffy push some buttons as they "discuss" Faith's new romance.





	Belt Up

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a collection of Tumblr prompt fills. They'll span a variety of fandoms and ships so expect the tags (and maybe the ratings) to change over time. 
> 
> The prompt from anon for this fic is:  
> Kara/Lena teenage enemies to friends (like Lena was a childhood friend but because of the who Clark-Lex issues they became enemies until high school when Lex and Clark are around t ok hold them apart or something?)or Tara/Faith teenage angst (pos with scoobies- willow/buffy drama for one or both, pos just them, beforehand... I'm a super for that rairpair)?

“Pass the scroll.” Faith stared at Buffy without picking up the yellowed, crumbling paper Buffy wanted. She enjoyed the imaginary steam leaking from Buffy’s ears at her failure to follow orders. “Faith…”

Still nothing to truly compel Faith’s cooperation. Faith _did_ pick up the scroll – and move it several inches down the table. Fighting a grin at Buffy’s laser-like glare, she went back to pretending to read the demon tome in her lap.

Unfortunately, Faith forgot Buffy wasn’t always the Golden Girl. Buffy was up in the blink of an eye, one hand tangled in the placard of Faith’s jeans jacket. “What. Is. Your. Problem?” Buffy snapped.

“Oh, belt up! Both of you!” Giles, hair on end and eyes shadowed with exhaustion, tossed his glasses on the table. “Either sit and read or leave! At this point, allowing the Mayor to eat the inhabitants of Sunnydale is preferable to listening to you throw a paddy.”

“What?” Buffy’s question coincided with Faith’s “Huh?”

There was a frightening silence as Giles gripped the bridge of his nose and simply breathed. “Sit. Read. Do not talk.”

A soft hand touched Faith’s thigh. She glanced down at Tara, catching the hint of a grin in the process. “I c-could use some wat-ter.”

In Tara-speak, that was code for: take a walk and get your shit together. Faith slumped. Damn it! She’d promised Tara she’d try harder to get along with Buffy. “Yeah. Be back in a minute, babe.” She took the handful of change Tara held out and trudged for the doors. Damn Buffy for always pushing her buttons. All she’d had to do was _ask_ for the scroll. Maybe added a “please” or even a “Hey, could you…”

No. The fucking Princess had to issue commands, like Faith was a servant. Faith shoved the double doors with more force than necessary, enjoying the _bang_ as she stalked through and into the empty hallway.

Four steps later, any inner calm Faith had gained disappeared. “I want to talk to you!”

“Good luck,” Faith muttered. She lengthened her stride. She couldn’t outrun Buffy. Wouldn’t even try. That didn’t mean Faith had any plans for a heart to heart with the other Slayer.

“Faith!” Buffy’s shout echoed off the concrete and tile.

The drink machine was in sight. Faith didn’t _quite_ sigh in relief as she hurried the final few feet and jammed the change into the slot. The water sliding into the tray covered the sound of Buffy’s foot tapping impatiently on the floor for a few seconds. Faith grabbed the chilled water and spun, more than ready to get back to research if it meant avoiding Buffy.

She conveniently forgot that “research” and “avoiding Buffy” weren’t mutually exclusive activities.

Faith didn’t make it back to the library unscathed, though. Buffy grabbed her arm and yanked her around. “We’re going to talk about this! I told you last week you couldn’t…”

The water bottle exploded when Faith threw it onto the floor in frustration. “I don’t fucking care what you said, B. Didn’t then. Don’t now.” They were toe to toe, voices rising. “Willow is a dumbass who lost the best thing around.”

She’d hit Buffy right in the Best Friend Button. Eyes blazing, Buffy poked a finger into Faith’s chest. “She made a mistake.”

More than one. “Yep.” Faith shrugged. She couldn’t have cared less about Willow’s mistake, except she’d benefited from it. “And it’s too late to fix it. Me and Tara are together now. Red’s gonna have to get used to it.” Taking a step away from Buffy, she kicked the plastic bottle remains down the hall. Damn it! She wasn’t sure she had enough money to buy Tara another water.

Searching her pockets and shouldering past Buffy, Faith did a mental happy dance when she dug up enough change. Damned if Buffy was going to make her slay another water. This one was making it safely back to Tara.

“You have to…” Buffy tried again.

Tara had warned Faith that Buffy and Willow might try to break them up. Faith squared her shoulder. It didn’t matter what either of them said. Unlike Willow, Faith knew exactly how good Tara was. She interrupted Buffy’s angry comment. “…get this water to the witch. I’m on my way, B.” Her grin was a little stiff around the edges, but it eased as Faith realized the only thing Buffy could do was stand and sputter as she strode passed.

The smile grew wider as Faith reentered the library and handed the bottle to Tara. When one of Tara’s eyebrows twitched in a silent question, Faith grabbed the disputed scroll and dropped into the chair next to her. “You’re gonna share the drink, right?”


End file.
